


Honeypot

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Merlin had mixed emotions about honeypots.





	Honeypot

Merlin had mixed emotions about honeypots.

Percival had requested no more after James’ death, and Merlin couldn’t force the widower to continue, especially since his best work had been done with James at his side.

The rest of the knights, Gwaine, Kay, Bors, Tristan, Bedivere, Lamorak, and Geraint were all terrible at it.

The new Galahad and Lancelot, however, were absolutely fantastic at it, beautiful to watch at work.

“Careful, lad,” Merlin murmured. “Let him come to you.”

“I know what I’m doing here, Merlin,” Eggsy hissed just before the mark approached him.

“You must be Mr. Jones,” Eggsy immediately shifted into his role. “I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

“All good things, I hope,” the man laughed, eyes assessing and teeth sharp.

“Wonderful things,” Eggsy assured. “Man like you, I’ll bet your bed is never empty.”

“Would you like to find out?”

Eggsy laughed, grabbing onto the man’s arm. “I thought you’d never ask.”

* * *

This mark knew how to use what he’d been hiding in his trousers. He also liked to look at himself, going by the mirror above the bed that let Merlin see everything happening below through Eggsy’s eyes.

He couldn’t help the arousal building in his trousers. He quickly typed in the command that would lock his door from anything short of an atomic bomb before undoing his fly and slipping his cock out into his hand. He stroked himself in time to the mark’s thrusts, almost imagining he was the one fucking into Eggsy.

By the time the man had finished inside the agent, Merlin had finished tucking himself back away, ready to return to the mission.

“You got off on that, didn’t you?” Eggsy asked cheekily as he got out from under the mark, who’d passed out as soon as he’d finished.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Merlin said stiffly. “Second door on the right.”

“If you say so,” Eggsy said with a laugh before returning to the mission.


End file.
